


Thou shall not

by Piccola_Poe



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: Arthur and Tommy have some messed-up problems, low and behold involving their father.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments 100% welcome.  
> I've had some trouble with characters such as Tommy who are a bit complicated. So I might have portrayed him wrong, but hey it is fiction.

"I want you." Said a deep voice, and the smell of heavy nicotine lingering on the breath was it the heat from the smoke or hunger. Please let this be some bizarre dream that held greater meaning if you told the old gypsy queen.

"Shh, don't." Arthur sounded close to pleading. An arm wrapped around the base of his neck and pulled him lower, as a foot started rubbing at his crotch.

"Look at me, Arthur." There came that familiar snarl.

"No, don't." Arthur found he couldn't look at him. He could not do this again. Look down at his fucking brother laying there on the bed below him, looking all wanting and so hungry.

Don't feed the devil, or he will take your fingers.

"Thou shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination." He could see that fat, red-faced little prick of a preacher, preaching away. "If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall be put to death; their blood is upon them." The preacher was a no-good kiddy fiddler; no one would feel terrible to see the bastard with a slash across the throat.

Well, I was going to hell anyway. If I pray hard enough, he will stay away; if I do more good, instead of wrong, he will grow bored with me. If I had told Aunty Polly in the beginning, I would not have gone astray. Who am I fucking kidding. Tommy gets what Tommy wants, but why did it have to be me.

"Arthur," Tommy called, he can not help but look down at his brother's face. "Come on now, don't make me have to show you what to do here as well." Tommy spits, ugly-like. "Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." What was Arthur to do, but follow orders. Tommy re-positioned himself knee on Arthur's crotch, continuing its relentless assault. Tommy finished his cigarette, dropping it into the tray, exhaling smoke. He allowed Arthur to indulge him. Eyes remained closed as lips met, turning into French kissing.

Thou shall not, thou shall not. Did Tommy think thou shall not? No of course not, Tommy only thought of getting his fill. Why couldn't he get it from all the whores, women and men of the land to pleasure him until he had his plenty? No, Tommy was always going for the bigger and more dangerous things, so all seemed to make logical sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments 100% welcome.  
> I've had some trouble with characters such as Tommy who are a bit complicated. So I might have portrayed him wrong, but hey it is fiction.

“Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." Arthur Shelby Sr says acridly.

A memory that he wished would remain forgotten to time. But whenever Tommy acted this way, it keeps repeating on him like a bad case of food poisoning. Their father had made them do an unthinkable act for money. How Arthur had managed to forgive the man was unknown even to him. He had loved and feared the man. But it was that small child inside of him, still wanting and craving for his fathers love and affection. Everything that other children had, but he would never get.

"Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." The words repeating in his head as the bile rose from his gut. He devoured the whiskey, hoping that the brewed drink would coat his throat.

This little family get together was failing fast, and for once, it was no one's fault but Tommy's. Getting all sloshed, which if everyone was going, to be honest, he rarely did. Thomas Michael Shelby was a mean drunk as mean as his father before him. Arthur had learned to blur it out like his mother before him. He saw the whole scene play in absolute silence; like watching a silent movie.

It was only when Aunty Polly started yelling "That's enough!" At Tommy, even if John was shouting back to him. Aunty Polly, she always knew who caused the fights in the family, and by God, she would kick it in the butt if need be. Arthur felt the whole world come back, and he was up quicker than a dog kicked into the fire. Pushing Tommy back onto the lounge, apologising and escorting everyone out. Who would stand for this shit or who would be dumb enough to confront the lion in his den. Well, Arthur must be all in one.

John was the last to go. What a strong lad he had become, Arthur was proud as hell. "Arthur, where were you when this was going on?" John questioned him. John was trying to keep this between them.

Arthur almost wanted to tell him, but what good would that do. He was the eldest here, not some weakling. "Somewhere else. Hate it, when he acts like father use too." John tries to say something, but Arthur shakes his head and pats John's shoulder. "I'll go and put the idiot to bed."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow then?" There was that lingering hidden question underneath the original do you want me to stay with you? As John stood in the doorway. Arthur's posture told a different story, and it told John that he was not going to waver on this one.

"Yeah, night John." Arthur waved off all his instincts, screaming at him to listen, as he closed the door behind John. Tommy was still laid out on the lounge, head against the wall, puffing smoke up to the ceiling. "Right, Tommy, it's time for bed." It was always best to tell Tommy what you were going to do before doing it. Tommy does not respond. He only looks straight through Arthur with some kind of glazed look in his eyes. Was he on opium again? Did he do this when the family was on the front door heading out, "Goddammit, Tommy, you haven't." Arthur started to approach, reaching his hand out to help Tommy up.

**Crack!** The slap echoed off every wall in the room and reverberated back deep into their ears. "You choose him over me!" And there was the salt shoved into the open wounds, encapsulating Tommy's rage in only a few words. Everything always went down to Arthur, giving his father his trust and the money. Tommy was never going to let it go, never. "Don't you remember what he did to us!"

"Tom…"

"I don't want to know, and I don't have to know." Tommy finds the only thing that is bothering him was that Arthur had trusted their ass wipe of a father, over him. Arthur reached over, grabbing him and escorting him like a little boy up to his bed, and he went without a fight. Thank God.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." Arthur Shelby Sr acridly says, standing by the bed, overlooking them on the dirty mattress. He had taken them to this strange house. With walls full of mould and smells much fouler than the urinals after race day. Arthur was on his hands and knees, naked as the day he was born. An equally naked Thomas Shelby is laying flat on the mattress. "All you have to do is get him excited and then blow him."

How could their fucking father do this to them! Take money from a stranger. Who seemed interested in watching this lewd act between two young brothers. Arthur tried his hardest to keep Tommy calm. He praised him, said that he was brave and nothing was his fault. Arthur was telling Tommy to close his eyes and act like it was some girl. Arthur felt like he was going to be sick, but he would not dare do it.

Before even coming here, Arthur Shelby Sr had given Arthur a lollipop and told him to suck it. Arthur did not like boiled sweets all that much; he always had preferred biscuits. He could give it to Tommy, John or Ada when they got home—taking the lollipop, thanking his father and waiting for him to look away so Arthur could stash it in his pocket.

"Well, are you going to enjoy it?" Arthur Shelby Sr questioned him, looking down upon the young boy. "What don't you like sweets?"

"No, Father," Arthur says, looking down at his feet and feeling the weight of his father's glare upon him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy?" He snaps at Arthur. "Don't tell me that you are sick or something again."

"No." Arthur can not help but feel so small. So small and tired how long had it been since his father had beaten him. Two days, a week, it seemed like one was coming soon.

"Children nowadays, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't like sweets, Father," Arthur spoke and started praying for God to give a Damn for once, this one time.

"What did you say?" the older man spat back. Arthur could tell that his father was losing his patience with him.

"I don't like sweets." Arthur attempts to say, but too terrified of upsetting his father.

"Arthur, you're going to lick that fucking lollipop like a back alley whore. You hear me! Then you and Tommy are going to come with me to see a friend of mine." Arthur Shelby Sr said, grabbing Arthur by the jaw and applying pressure. "You are going to do that to Tommy in front of my friend. You are not going to say a word to anyone, or I'll cripple you." Arthur was not going to cry. If he even dared, his father would beat him twice as hard.

  
They were later collecting Tommy from friends. Arthur Shelby Sr had led his boys to some house in a worse off neighbourhood then theirs. How was that even possible? Arthur hated the whole thing; every instinct screaming get out it is not safe here. What if their father had done this to John or Ada? What was Arthur going to do if he had, how was he ever going to live with himself? Tommy looked so fucking pale, what did their father do or say to him? Everything felt like he was receiving his senseless beating for the day; there was nowhere to go or hind, and everything started to blur.

"Now take off your clothes and get on the bed." He'd told them.

Arthur went about getting the job done. If he could get it done, they would be free to go, but he would make sure to talk to Tommy to reassure him. Even if he doubted their mental stability after this traumatic event, they would somehow survive and continue.

Arthur had never been so thankful in his whole life to be back home and to have the place so quiet for once. 

Arthur Shelby Sr says unattached "Go upstairs, clean yourselves and go to bed." Bed. Arthur wishes for the sleep of death to come and take him that night; this was the start and protracted battle with the black dog.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You imagined it. You can barely see straight sometimes, Arthur. Where there is that terrible gut feeling again, not like Aunty Polly with her fucking tea leaves."_ Arthur was at war with himself again. His mind was the eye of the storm, throwing a crown into this sea could not appease the Gods causing this storm. _"It was Tommy's fucking fault."_ Arthur knew it as he violently scrubbed the blood away from his hands till they were red. _"Calling the Peel brothers a bunch of uphill gardeners and to their faces, no doubt setting the Peels off."_ Arthur and the boys had come to his little brother's rescue, not even the Peel's boys were dumb enough to seek out the help of the police on this matter. No, now Arthur had another pair of eyes on his back to watch.

  
Tommy was starting to play strange games. Arthur did not like it one bit. He had begun to feel Tommy's eyes targeting him out, lingering for too long…. _"You imagined it. You can barely see straight sometimes, Arthur."_ The possessive hand is always resting on his back. _"You imagined it."_ Arthur was trying to rub the tension out of his neck as the water cascaded down his back, abandoning the pitcher and basin. His legs found the end of the bed, laying down. The rain was gently rolling off the tin roof as he listens; there was too much chaos going on for his mind to take.

Thou Shall Not

"Arthur…..Arthur. Come on... You are not sleeping like that are you?"

Who was bothering him now? Feeling the grip of the cold night air on his skin, shit. He had dozed off like an older man. He had not even cleaned up properly, Polly was going to give it to him for this, shit.

"I cleaned up. Come on now get in. I can't sleep around you." Tommy said.  
  
Arthur dragged himself up to meet Tommy's blue eyes piercing the semi dark room. He was not lying about that; Arthur knew that Tommy did not lie. His shoes and pants were hanging over a chair in the corner.

  
"Just get in bed." Tommy began pulling at the bed sheets to give Arthur a small hint.  
  
A little sign that Arthur did not want to bend too. "Yeah, thanks." Arthur bolted off the bed, watching Tommy get under the sheets, walking over to the chair, reaching for his pants.

"Your watch is on the bedside table. Arthur." Tommy said. Arthur could feel Tommy intently staring at his back, watching, waiting for something. Right he decided to get his watch and leave with his pants over his shoulder, no apology and whip them back on in the hallway.

"Arthur…"

"What now…?" Arthur snapped at his brother, whose hand was laying over his hand, which had enclosed the watch in a death grip.

"You are sleeping here tonight," Tommy said, pulling back the covers for him. It felt like a command and Arthur obeyed. He was sure that he had seen Tommy's eyes flash brilliantly. _  
  
  
"No, it is just your mind playing tricks with what visibility you have."_

Thou Shall Not


	5. Chapter 5

When did it start? Where did it begin? In winter, sharing a bed was common practice to fight off the cold, when the water was frozen and wasting coal in the fire overnight was forbidden. Tommy shares a bed with Arthur, they were the eldest, and Aunty Polly had given them their room much to John’s distaste. It was not Arthur, Tommy, John and Ada all in one tiny bedroom anymore. It was only Arthur and Tommy, but Arthur has slowly grown detached from him. Tommy knew that it all revolved around that night. Their father had freely sold them for someone else's pleasure. Arthur never willingly shared a bed with him anymore since then; he would rather be cold and miserable.

So Tommy laid there naked at night. Exhilaration keeping the heat within him, like the copious amounts of sweat escaping his body. The sticky mess was laying upon his hand, reminding him that he had sinned.

Thou Shall Not.

Tommy's mind went back to that night so long ago. He had come too early when Arthur had wanked him off. It had been a sloppy job, but enough to leave Thomas with weird feelings. Tommy remembered keeping his eyes glued on Arthur, too many things were running through his head.

_ “Why did I come too soon? Why don't I have control? What is wrong with me. It was supposed to be with a girl for the first time. I am so scared. Is that man going to touch me next? Why am I staring at Arthur? I want to go home. I want my mother.” _

Slowly over time, Tommy had started glaring at Arthur when no one was looking. Lingering too long when they undressed or bathed together. What was he looking for, something internal or external? 

Thou Shall Not.

So he washes his sins away with water and alcohol. Smoking enough cigarettes to turn the walls as black as his soul. 

Thou Shall Not


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." Their father's eyes burned holes into the perfect dreamy blue sky.

Tommy dreamed of cutting their father, cutting him out of the picture, cutting him up for good. He was lying naked in a luscious field upon filthy sheets. His older brother Arthur was in a fetal position beside him as their father loomed over them. For once, that man was fucking quiet, but there was an utterance of his voice in the wind.

  
  
"Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." Arthur Shelby Sr said, annoyance enhanced the hard lines at the corner of his mouth.

  
No. Tommy won't let this happen again, standing up from the filthy sheets and meeting his father face to face and taking a swing at the man. He saw bloody red; he had never been so happy to see this much blood before. Their father is nothing but a bloody blot on this canvas, a watery paint running down out of this place. He looked back down at Arthur, who was sniffling and tightening around himself.

Tommy has a want, has a desire, and has a need. "Come on, Arthur." Lowering to his knees, Tommy soothed his brother. "I'll take care of everything from now on."

He was rubbing his hand on Arthur's lower back.

  
  
"Come on now."

Tommy's head lowered as he kissed his brother's neck, he revelled in the touch and smell of Arthur.

"I can handle everything," Tommy said, wrapping himself around his brother like when they were kids.

Like when Their father had beaten the shit out of his older brother, leaving him hurt on the cold ground. Tommy would wrap around his brother's sobbing form saying nothing, but holding on for dear life. One day their father would beat Arthur to death or cripple him. The thought scared Tommy he never wanted to see anyone in his family hurt.

"Daddy...!" Arthur cried.

But he knew it was not the cry for his long lost absent son of a bitch father. No, there was a new figurehead of the Shelby family. Tommy knew that it was he who should take it. The family needed guiding. Tommy could do it, and especially Arthur needed looking after, Tommy could do that too.

Opening his eyes, Tommy was on top of Arthur.

"Say it, Arthur," Tommy commanded, leaning down so they could be eye to eye. "Say it." the heaviness of his tone demanded obedience.

"Daddy," choked a full voice.

"Yeah, that's right... Just like that."

  
  
Tommy had an ego, and it was getting stroked by his brother handing over power to him. He wanted every part of Arthur's being. It had to be all or nothing. Tommy would not be a happy boy if he did not get everything he wanted and Thomas Michael Shelby would achieve and get everything he wanted.

"Daddy!" Arthur cried again, and Tommy felt climax, closing his eyes again, only to wake and find himself alone with his mess.


	7. Chapter 7

John and Arthur sat in the back of The Garrison with pints in hand and a whiskey bottle waiting on the table. It was raining hard outside, enough to drown any miserable rat who dared to adventure beyond its shelter.

  
"Remember when we were the miserable wet rats," Arthur muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" John had sharp ears even before the war. He was lucky to have them still now. "You feeling alright. Arthur." John could see Arthur's glass was full, and his eyes glued to the wall. John started recalling his prayers under his breath and hoping that his closest brother was not heading straight for the nut house too soon. He could not stand losing Arthur that way. John knew that he could not do half the jobs that Arthur carried out. Being Tommy second in command was not what it was all cracked up to be.

"I'm fine." The growl came through loud and clear. John would have to let Arthur come around to him this time. The bile was rising in his gut; only this time, he knew that no drink would coat his throat. Arthur knew that he would have to live with this feeling crawling at his throat for the rest of his life, but that was just another thing onto a very long list of things that bothered him.

Tommy soon came into the room striding along with pleasantries, what a happy boy he is when things go his way. Tommy thought that no one could read him, well, he never asked. So John would never tell him.

"Well lads, all is coming along." Taking the whiskey bottle and pouring himself a glass, taking a seat next to Arthur. John knew that Tommy did not need to look at his face to know that something was up with Arthur. "And what do you think, Arthur?" there was a hint of mockery in Tommy's tone.

John watched Tommy leaning back into the leather and lighting a cigarette. "Come on, Tommy. Let it go." What was the point of saying that to Thomas Michael Shelby, the man did what he wanted and everyone followed or fell into line like good little soldiers.

"What do you think that I am going to do John?" The cold blue eyes fell upon him, and he had to do something this time, Arthur looked like he needed some time alone. Away from Tommy more like it, Arthur and Tommy had been living with each other again. John did not have a good feeling about the two of them being in the same house; it would not be suitable for anyone to be under Tommy's thumb all the time. 

"He's sick," John said, knowing how pathetic he sounded.

"Sure look sick." Tommy started, re-adjusting himself and looking harder at Arthur. "Arthur, are you sick, you're pale?" Tommy sounded generally caring for once, but Tommy's foot was rubbing up and down Arthur's leg under the table. "Yeah, he was very caring at times only when it suited him." Why did he have to behave this way and when John was here of all the times to do things.

"I am fine," Arthur shouted as his fist hit the table. _"Stop looking so hard, John, please stop looking."_ Arthur wanted out of here both Tommy's and John's eyes were burning into him; perhaps he has always been ill. 

"See he says he's fine." Tommy glares at John as if Arthur's outburst had been proof when both of them knew that it meant a whole different thing. 

Arthur wishes to be at the bottom of the sea. He was not listening to Tommy and John squabbling over him, like children fighting over a toy. Is this why he has been slow to get married and have children of his own, is this all children were just big idiots with guns.

"Right then he's fine," John said, rolling his eyes, just wishing this was over now.

"I did not know that you needed so many people to speak for you." Tommy leaned into Arthur and was talking at the same volume he used to speak to another man on the street.

"Shut up Tommy." John spat.

"Enough, get out of my fucking way!" Arthur yelled at no one and both of them. He and John shot up from the table at the same time, and John moved just as quick to let the lion out of his cage.

"Right then……" The last words Arthur heard coming out of Tommy's mouth as he left The Garrison he needed a long walk to help clear his head, even if that was an impossible task just like the miserable wet rats, he chose to drown instead of listening to Tommy.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Idiots the lot of them, idiots. How long has it taken them to find a lost soul only to have me fucking call them off!"_

Tommy stood at the foot of Arthur's bed, looking upon the drenched sod, laying in his bed as naked as the day he was born.

_"The Daft fuckers are lucky to have me to find their assholes for them."_

Behind Tommy were crumpled sopping wet clothes. His glazed eye wandered over the figure.

_"And where did you wander off too? No one could find hide nor hair of you; I hate not knowing where you are."_

Slowly approaching Arthur's right side of the bed, Tommy brushed Arthur's wet hair over his face, he was feeling a little warm.

_"You best not be sick, I am telling you."_ Tommy hesitated for a minute, checking to see if the man was going to have an attack or mood swing in his sleep.

Stripping down to his underclothes, he crawled into Arthur's back.

_"You can never run away from me like your problems."_

Arthur leans into the warm touch and shivers. He was cold to the bone and white as a sheet.

_"Shit, don't you be sick, Arthur."_ Tommy's hand played over Arthur's cheek, as the other rested around Arthur's middle, he kissed Arthur on the temple closing his eyes hoping that some of the dead sleep will come to him tonight.

Thou Shall Not

"Thou shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination." Preach away little piggy, preach. "If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall be put to death; their blood is upon them."

_"My list of wickedness is high. What would it hurt to add one more?"_ Tommy laid down to sleep, these thoughts running through his head. Rat scribbling on an ever-turning wheel.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a rattling cough that agitated Tommy suddenly from his sleep. His first thought had been the trenches, until observing his surroundings, solid walls and floors, he was home. The sheets felt wet, Tommy almost cursed at himself, thinking that he was having night terrors again. The coughing started, of course, it was Arthur.

“Sick, aren’t we?” Tommy asked, grabbing onto Arthur’s shirt and using it to tug his idiot of a brother onto his back.

“Fuck off,” Arthur replied, swatting at him weakly.

“You probably have a fever; it is only going to get worse before it gets better.”

Arthur buried his face into his pillow. Tommy could see the sweat all over him now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Grabbing onto Arthur shirt once more, he tugged it again.

“Come on, Arthur, get up. I need to change the bed.” Tommy said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the sheets back.

Arthur grumbled slowly dragging himself down from the bed to the floor.

“What a good idea, better than nothing, I guess.” Tommy mumble to himself there is no way that Arthur was well enough to bother with barking back. Setting onto the job, Tommy slid the damp sheets across the floor. “Arthur, I am going to get you some clean clothes.” He slowly approached Arthur, reaching out, laying his hands upon Arthur’s clothes and stripping him bare. “I’ll be back quick.”

Tommy gathered up everything, leaving Arthur with a blanket over him and going down the stairs to dump this mess. He returned with some warm water and a washcloth, Tommy would never say that he did not enjoy this part of being a nursemaid, getting to run his hand all over what he wanted with the other being unaware of it. 

Tommy lovingly washed his brother clean and put him back into bed with extra blankets around them. Curling into Arthur’s back and allowing his head to rest upon his shoulder, they managed to find some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur’s head felt like he had rolled down a hill, the continuous tumbling had not ceased, hot and cold clinging to him. What made him feel the most uncomfortable was the sweat in his clothes, sticking to the skin, so he stayed in bed only in his underwear rolling around in the sheets or kicking them away. 

“Here take this,” A voice crept through the fog of his mind. “You need some medicine, Arthur.”

His head was a stone and keeping it up was a challenge as he swallowed some gunky snot formula, as much as he hated taking it, Arthur knew that if he had enough of the medicine sleeping the day would be on a high and getting high was better than feeling crap.

“I have to go; Aunty Polly will be coming to watch you.” Arthur groaned with protest. “You fucking cut that out you hear me. I need you back in working order as soon as possible.” A wet kiss planted on his forehead. “You are something, Arthur, but no one can take your place. Never.” It sounded like a promise. Arthur was sure of that.

Soon Arthur went to join the land of nod. Much later he could hear a voice come and go around him. Trying his best to get up and grab his gun. He felt a hand run through his hair; it was a woman’s by the feel and size.“No, no, stay in bed,” That sounded like Aunty Polly. “No more cough medicine for you and give me that bloody gun!” She shoved him back down and taking the gun away for now. “What were you trying to do overdose yourself?” she scolded him “Tommy, and you are always going too hard.” Polly started shuffling about and doing things as Arthur dropped off again.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy entered the house and let Aunty Polly find him in the sitting room with a drink in hand; she relaid all the information like he knew she would. " _Just like always Polly."_ Letting her go like that kept her thinking that he was not concerned with his brother's well being. Keep quiet and let them bleed. All he had to do was listen and act like he usually did. 

"He is asleep again, and I hope he sleeps through the night." Aunty Polly said as she kept pottering around "Are you sure that you do not want me to stay."

"There will be no need for that; I'm a light sleeper Pol." 

"Right then, see you tomorrow." She said, grabbing her coat and bag, kissing him goodbye and closing the door behind her. Tommy stood there waiting, finishing his drink before going upstairs. Arthur was out like Polly said, Tommy sat down on the bed and poked Arthur's face.

"Fuck off John," Arthur mumbled and rolled over.

Tommy slightly smirked it was a very John thing to do. What a pain John had been as a kid sometimes, always jumping or roughhousing with Arthur first thing in the morning, it was annoying when they shared a bed and when it was just Arthur and himself. Good thing Ada or Finn had not been like that or Tommy would have had a fucking headache by the end of the day. That was what brotherly love was supposed to be. 

Thou Shall Not

Tommy lowered himself down onto Arthur's hip, gently pulling the sheets down, Arthur has always been skinny and pale as a kid, now he was tall, thin and pale. Arthur was an incredible trickster by his looks. So many men took him for weak or a pushover, especially if they were not from this area and by the end of it they all were sorry for trying with good old Arthur Shelby. He had taken out men twice his size and won. It was a beautiful combination. Arthur was the muscle and strength, Tommy was the cunning and tactical and John the book smarts. Tommy put everyone in the right place; it felt like a good, well-done plan.

Tommy stared down at that pale, thin, muscular arm, enclosing his hand around the arm, feeling the thick muscle tightening under the skin. The heartbeat brought Tommy a small pleasure. Knowing how many times Arthur had tried to end his life. He was still here by Tommy's side, where he belonged and where Tommy would keep him.

"Rosie, I'm not in the mood girl," Arthur said, rolling into himself more.

_"Ahh yes, good old Rosie. All of us have had a bit of her_ ." Tommy grinned again to himself. " _She always liked you more because of your big dong; she was happy to tell me all about it."_

Yes, it had been a shame how she had died. A pure genius in the sheets and to be ended by a jealous man. What did the cops do? Nothing. She was only a whore in their eyes. It did not sit well with Arthur; he had ended up cutting and kicking the living shit out of that bastard. Tommy had ended it by telling that piece of shit that if he stayed around, he would no longer be around. A lot of the girls had been too scared to hang around at night if they could help it. Everyone knew that you hurt anything the Shelby's liked or do anything to what they had their hands on you were a dead fucker.

John had complained a lot about the dry spell. Where Arthur had just wished that he had killed the fucker. Tommy had only agreed internally but externally told everyone to shut up. They could not have this spreading around.

Tommy leaned forward planting kisses over Arthur's face, taking in a deep inhale of his familiar smell.


	12. Chapter 12

The water was cascading, dripping and pooling over these used hands, these hands that look old beyond their years, outline with the hardness of a hard life lived, within every crack mud and blood. Staring hard and long, he can feel the withering of time. It was so hypnotic watching things washing, down the gurgling pit into some other dark existence. When had he noticed that chilly March morning, the question was when had he felt it, the answer was he did not feel anything. The more internal things bothered him than the external.

It was the floorboards cracking that brought him back into the day to day life that he hated. He knew straight away who was approaching he had always known since the brat had learned to walk. He should have known it would be Tommy making the check-up call. "I see that you haven't fallen down the sink yet?" 

"Not yet."

"Good." Tommy casually strolled into The Garrison's bathroom. He fucking owned the place, even if it was Arthur's name on the deed and that did not mean shit. "Ever since you came back with that fever, you have been different?"

"Any more out of the blue than I am now?" his knuckles turning white as he gripped like a barn owl onto the cast iron sink. Arthur was not game to open his eyes and look Tommy in the face even with a mirror between them; he was no Perseus with a shield. 

"Arthur."

Arthur's mind was spinning and pulse rising. _"Should have stayed in the fucking stole. The bastard does not like getting his suit dirty."_ Still holding his eyes tightly, head tilting lower, trying to do something with his breathing. " _You imagined it. You can barely see straight sometimes, Arthur."_ Why was he contradicting himself, he had proof all the touches, Tommy did not do touching well, he can be as stiff as a board and as cold as stone. Tommy was not like John; Tommy did not do touching.

"Arthur, maybe you should head home." There was that touch lingering on his lower back. Tommy was trying to get as close to Arthur as he could.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Absent-minded nodding might keep Tommy happy for now, going along with his plans always made him happy. " _Oh, a happy bugger with the cream."_

"You should go home, and rest. Maybe the fever is still hanging over you." Tommy said. His grip on his lower back, tightening slowly as Arthur continues to grip the sink. He is not going to move; he will agree but not leave. 

"Arthur?" This time his name was drawn out as Tommy says it.

Do not look at him; go. " _But I can't, I can't."_ If you don't move, he will corner you. " _I am already trapped."_ Arthur looks into the mirror to see that Tommy is embracing his side, with his chin slightly resting on his shoulder. They do not do this, Arthur and Thomas Shelby do not embrace. Only when separated did they roughly embrace, a pat on the back and that was it. John Shelby was the touchy, playful one with him. Arthur felt so confused, what was he after? What did he want?

"Arthur go home."

"Right, I will." More nodding and a small withdrawal, eyes set straight on Tommy watching him place a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it and start smoking his soul black. 

Thou Shall Not

"Right see you," Arthur said as he left the room and the pub behind him.

Thou Shall Not

_"I fucking know that!"_ Arthur pulled at his hair and wandered around lost, where should he go. Home? No Tommy might return later. Aunty Polly's. No that would be like walking into the copper's and handing yourself over to them. John's? No, do not bring John into this shit. A brothel? No, he did not feel like talking or interacting with others. Church? Yes, his last place of refuge.

"Thou shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination." He could see that fat, red-faced little prick of a preacher, preaching away. "If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall be put to death; their blood is upon them."

Arthur Shelby fell to his knees and prayed. Prayed for the roof of his church to collapse and fall in on him, for the stone floor to give away and plunge into the blackness where he belonged. 


	13. Chapter 13

" _That bastard has to come home sometime."_ Tommy could wait him out; he had arrived at a pitch-black house. " _What a fucking welcome.."_

Not to Arthur finishing his letters, reading the paper or his book for the night. Not to Arthur enjoying a drink or a bath with Epsom salt. Not to Arthur sleeping in bed with his body temperature running hot. For such a bean pole, he always ran hot; maybe he developed it because of three kids stealing the sheets all the time. Tommy decided to prepare himself and lay there in Arthur's bed.

It was around 2 am when he heard a sound. The battle of having a drunken abuser for a father had made them hyper-aware of just how quiet one had to be around such a person; the war had only amplified it. Arthur probably took his shoes off like they use to do when their father was drunkenly sleeping. He lay there in waiting for him to enter and he would strike while the iron is hot. 

Tommy lit his cigarette. "Arthur," he snarled at his brother who was discarding his clothes on the valet stand.

"Fuck Tommy, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Arthur was startled, turning quickly he could see Tommy's sharp eyes. All-seeing bright blue eyes, oh, how the girls loved them old blues and that boyish face. If looks could kill, they probably will. Arthur turned back to putting his clothes on the valet stand.

"I decided that here was the best place to catch you."

"Why are you so mad, I did not do anything wrong, Tommy." Arthur scowled at the wall as he straightened out his clothes.

"Did not do anything wrong?" Tommy says coldly. "Let me think about what I said it was to go home, Arthur!" 

"I am home now." It was his best attempt at playing smart for once.

"Do not play that shit with me," Tommy exclaimed, puffing harder on his cigarette. 

"You are not my father or the oldest around here." Arthur could feel Tommy's eyes-burning holes into his head. Maybe it was only a matter of time before he put a hole in Arthur's head.

"But I am the one in charge around here." He spat back. "Arthur?" Tommy repeated his voice growing harder. "Get in here now."

"It is not fucking cold anymore!" Arthur faced Tommy as he walked toward the bed. "Tommy, why are you still in here?"

"I find sleep here." Why did Tommy have to look like a lost little kid when saying that shit.

Arthur kept quiet about that one; only a few family members had guess Tommy's new situation. Arthur and John knew what it was and dealt with theirs in their own ways. Arthur dreams of it in the day. John has nightmares that he can not wake from, and Tommy could not sleep. What a fantastic bunch of buggers with problems thanks to the trenches and their father. It was just problems on top of more problems. When was the camel's back going to brake? 

Arthur let out a sigh of frustration. Much to Tommy's satisfaction, he pulled the covers back and let his older brother lay down beside him. Right where he belonged by his side.

"I better not find you are dribbling on my shoulder again, Tommy," Arthur warned him. "I am not some girl you can cling onto all night."

"You are better than a girl Arthur," Tommy whispered. "You are my brother, who chases the demons away." 

"I could not even keep our father away. What use I am, if I could even do that." Arthur could feel Tommy gripping his shoulders as he crawled up into his back. Why did Tommy always have to be so close at night? The bastard always had a hard-on in the morning, such was the life of a man.


	14. Chapter 14

The night had been full of hard indulgence alcohol, drugs and too many women. They made it home, which all and all was a good night. Tommy felt so alive; his head was swimming, as he stared deep into his face in the bedroom mirror, he could hear Arthur happily humming a tune in his own room. He soon found himself standing in the doorway overlooking his brother laying upon the bed, spread out and quite delighted, more of the drink, less of the drugs. One demon for another, but a drunk Arthur was better than a drugged-up one.

Sweeping around the bed, the weight on the bed made Arthur aware someone was there, Tommy had been planning this over in his head, and he was going to make sure that everything went his way.

"What do you want, Tommy?" Arthur asked, laying there with his eyes closed. 

"Did you experience fine pleasure's tonight, Arthur?" He exhaled smoke while taking in what is before his view.

"Fuck off." Arthur frowns.

"Come on now, Arthur. I'm not mocking." Raising his hands trying to come off as defensive.

"No one knows with you, Tommy," Arthur replied. "No one knows." his eyes rolled back, as he readjusted his head on the pillow.

"Being a bit game to say that aren't we?" Tommy could feel his eyebrow rising with amusement, but he was not surprised Arthur said a lot of things when buzzing.

"What are you going to do about that?" Arthur pointed at him cheeky like as he does with John before they have a play fight. 

"What am I going to do about that?" Tommy gently leaned back before placing one hand on Arthur's knee.

Arthur freezes; the intention behind the possessive grip was not the same as before. Tommy had to calm Arthur like he was a spooked horse; if he did not, he would run for the gate. He jumped on him quickly, sitting on Arthur's crotch and feeling that his brother was still a little bit excited from the ladies.

_"Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love."_ Their father's voice said as Tommy rutted against him, while they were still fully clothed too.

Arthur Shelby was not an easily spooked person; death was not his friend, but it waited for him. Nothing ever stopped him from charging into a fight. Fighting was what the man did best. What hit his soul the most was his father. Tommy was going to take that spot sooner or later.

"Arthur, everything father was to you he never deserved!" Tommy drags hard enough on his smoke which would choke a normal man. "There is a hole there." He pointed at Arthur's chest as the smoke cascades from his mouth. "A place which needs filling." Arthur only looked at him, confused. "You do not understand yet, how much I care for you, Arthur." Tommy soothed, rubbing Arthur's face gently with his hands. "Just let me take care of things for you, I will do that." Tommy came in closer, planting a kiss on his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then upon his lips. "Just let me take care of you, Arthur." Did it come across as pleading Tommy wondered?

"Tommy…I.."

"Hush, Arthur." He killed the smoke in the tray. "I am the boss here and the only father you'll be having from now on."

_"You imagined it. You can barely see straight sometimes, Arthur."_ Closing his eyes tightly, trying to ignore what was unfolding before him _. "Thou shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination. If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall be put to death; their blood is upon them."_ He was only dreaming or in a nightmare.

"I do not think imaginary friends can help you here, Arthur." Tommy rolled his hips again. Arthur stared hard at his brother. Was Tommy starting to be like Polly? seeing things others did not or just noticing what others chose to ignore. "What do you think all the dirty and hungry do Arthur?" He questioned him but was not looking for an answer. "They take little kids and do the worst things imaginable. What happened to us, sadly was nothing, we were so fortunate, very fortunate." Tommy kept him close, his thumb trailing on Arthur's cheek.

"I am not…." He wanted to say not into men. Not into you, but he did not dare continue.

"Hush now, Arthur there will be none of that."

"You have not touched…." Arthur lifts his head, looking Tommy straight in the eyes. "You would not touch them?" He has growing fears for other family members whirling around in his head.

"I would never dream of it or do that," Tommy said, his words were truths because Tommy does not lie. He would not lie about something like this.

"Oh shit." He whispered. Realising the rest of him was extremely happy with the attention that it was getting as Tommy was still causing friction.

"Come on, Arthur" Tommy encouraged him.

  
  


Follow the flow of this river his body was telling him. "No, I can not!" Arthur pleaded; he was embarrassed and felt betrayed by his own body of all the things to let him down it was himself.

"I understand, but next time I am going to show you something." Tommy stood up off him and stepped down from the bed. "And you better learn to say my name." He looked over his shoulder at Arthur, and those old blue said everything.

"Daddy?" Arthur replied with a quiver of fear; he was not sure if he was giving Tommy what he wanted or questioning the request.

"When we are here and only here." Tommy smiled; he was such a cat with the cream. "I've had you on my mind since that night, many years ago, Arthur. I never forgot."

Arthur swallowed hard, what had he gotten himself involved in, he could only think of shit that happened in prison. Arthur had been lucky that his fists spoke more words than his actions. So no man dare try to diddle him in the act of dominance. Thomas Michael Shelby was not a man to be played with or told no. Arthur knew that from playing his henchman for years, there was no going back now, and if Arthur knew Tommy as he did, he would get his way one way or another.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur knew that he should not have gotten all hopped up on White snow and enough booze to kill a sailor. His antics did not end there, managing to get into a few fights before getting home. His knuckles burned in the cold wind, oh how he felt so alive.

John and the other Peakys had been shitting in their britches when Arthur started raining down all hell fury upon the men who tried to unleash their fire at him.

"Arthur calm the fuck down!" John's voice called with trembles as the men pulled him off the poor bastard who had just received his licking.

"Fuck Off!" Arthur kicked and shoved them off him, immediately rising to his feet, straightening his clothes and turning away on them.

"Arthur, where are you going?" John ran after him "Arthur, come on slow down, let's talk." Trying to pull at Arthur's shoulder to stop him. "You never confine in me anymore. What is going on? Why don't you talk to me."

"There is no time for chitchat John." Arthur knew he had been harsh to John; what could he do? Tell him the truth? Shiting a brick would be more comfortable.

Somewhere along the road, John dropped off, Arthur could not tell if he was grateful or miserable for it.

The lights were on when he arrived, inside the house was still. Arthur felt on edge, walking into the lounge room he was burning and twitching at the same time, picking up the fire poker he decided now was the time to make some noise, he started smashing every object he could see in the room.

"Arthur what the hell is all the racket." Tommy entered the room with his cigarette and drink; nothing seemed to bother him. Not this eruption of chaos, not even falling into the sea would move him.

"What do you think?" Arthur said, throwing the poker over Tommy's head than his hands to the ceiling. "Why do you do the things you do, Tommy!" Without warning, Arthur came charging straight for him. A slight trickle of fear was on Tommy's face then it dissipated.

"Arthur, whatever you are thinking. I don't think either of us knows what you are speaking of." Tommy was trying to talk to Arthur, but he was unprepared.

"Of course we bloody don't Tommy." Arthur spat, gripping his hands tightly into Tommy's collar and pulling his brother along.

Tommy tried to get the grip to loosen; it only did when Arthur dumped him onto the chaise longue, Arthur slammed his body into him, knocking his breath out of his lungs.

"Is this what you want Daddy?" He whispered gravely into Tommy's ear. "Is this what you need Daddy?" Arthur sunken hollows for eyes glared back at him.

It was like paying for a drugged up whore for the night, and she did not give a shit about your existence and sure as hell was not there. Tommy did not want it like this. His attack dog was on the loose and what he wanted was his Arthur. 

"Arthur get off." Tommy swallowed, trying to keep his calm demeanour.

"OH, Come on now. Show your brother, some love." Arthur rutted against him and slammed him back down, Tommy was trying to get Arthur off him.

"Do not fucking start things that you can not finish Arthur!" A warning was all he could do now.

Arthur hushed him. Tommy wildly thrashed at him and pulled himself over the headrest of the lounge. If the Cheshire Cat could share smiles with humans, that would be the sinister smile upon Arthur's face.

"What is the matter, Daddy?" 

**Crack!** Tommy's hand made contact with his face. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Arthur turned back to face Tommy with his feral features. Tommy knew what was coming now as a shaking fist clocked him down to the floor.

"Arthur!" Tommy spat some blood out from biting the inside of his mouth. "For fuck sake stop it!"  
  


"But this is what you need." Lowering down to Tommy's level on the floor, grabbing his brother and pulling him up against the chaise longue. He looked deep into those old blues and saw his father staring back. "I think that it is time for bed Tommy," Arthur said, picking up Tommy and taking him to his room and leaving him there, Arthur could not look at himself knowing that somewhere he was a mirror reflection of his father. He was scared of being what he hated the most about his father. 


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy lay there upon the bed, wiping the blood from his face. There was a bitter taste in his mouth. He should have known that acting with premeditated manipulation would make Arthur retaliate with violence. Arthur was a lost soul and could not look after himself. Tommy had proven this by taking over The Peaky Blinders; his brother needed the same guiding or hand-holding. He was going to make sure Arthur regret everything that he had done. A bad child needs a firm hand. Everything was a new learning opportunity. Every stone a step. He would make Arthur bend to his will, bend over and obey.

Reaching for his pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket, then digging in his pants for the gold lighter. Tommy’s pocket was deep, deep enough to find that he had an erection and Tommy revelled in it. Unlike most men, who would rush like a bull at the gate, blush like a nun hearing blasphemy. He sat there with pride, holding a real satisfaction for the prolonging of breathing and stretching it out. Tommy was a professional he could stand with his pants down to the world, his willy out on show and still come out on top. 

_“A professional bullshit artist and tamer.”_ Old Arthur Shelby Sr said, trying to cut him. Tommy was beyond their fathers reach; he could tell the difference between a man clutching at straws and a man who meant everything he said. Their father was only shit on the wall clinging. Clinging to some fake existence, their father ran because he could not change anything, where Tommy stood his ground because he could and would make things change to suit himself. 

Like when some lower-level bitches tried to make him ejaculate like every other scum. He would pull back, making them wait and unexpectedly offload on to their face. Later reminding them that no one told Tommy fucking Shelby when to come, he fucking controlled everything. Both of his heads thought as one; he could cut the flow anytime he fucking desired.

Exhaling his smoke and freeing his seed there was nothing better added to that rush, feeling it in his hand, knowing that he would indulge in a second and a third. How good it felt to be oh so greedy.

Daddy had a lot of things to teach Arthur. Sucking in the air and exhaling it like one trying to cool the blistering heat from inside of the mouth, he sat upon that thought longer than need be. 


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur gritted his teeth hard enough to break. Tommy had sent him out, collecting money. Usually, it was the cavalry's job to collect money, but Tommy had made such a big deal out of it. Yeah, it was a big deal all right. It had been a setup, of course, the occupant would fight, and Arthur would have to fight back, but that is what he did best. A prizefighting dog, unlike his opponents, he walked away with his bruised knuckles and his pride. If one dog misbehaves it gets kicked out of the house to learn, but Arthur did not feel like learning. No, he was ready to bite and to bite hard.

Arthur returned to the house, having a feeling that Tommy wanted it to be here, here that they settle things once and for all. Slamming the front door and stalking into the lounge room. He found Tommy sitting in the big armchair facing the doorway with the fire roaring beside him. If Tommy was the devil, he sure as hell performed and that is when he noticed, the Jockeys whip in his lap. So very, Tommy.

"Before you go saying or doing anything, I want you to know that you have two choices." Tommy twirled the whip in his fingertips as his blue eyes seemed bright enough to burn holes. "Leave and never have anything to do with us or be a good boy and accept your fate." 

"What kind of choice is that!" He choked on his words. 

"It is better than I give anyone else." Tommy shrugged.

Nothing was a lie. Arthur sighed as his face darkened and became brooding. The final push that Arthur needed to end it all. He could not live without his family. Arthur was not a lone wolf like their father was. Without the group, he would perish. Maybe it was for the best as Arthur turned around for the front door.

"Arthur!" Tommy called him sternly.

Arthur almost did not have it in him, to answer back, he was going to break, and he knew it. There was no resting place for him; there would be no comfort to turn too. He was wholly in the shadow of the black dog again.

  
  


Thou Shall Not

"Arthur!" Tommy barked.

"What? Isn't this what you want?" Arthur turned to find his brother right behind him. "ME OUT OF THE FUCKING PICTURE!"

"This is why I think." Tommy yanked him by the hair and kissed him. "You were meant to pick the second one." Arthur felt the Jockeys whip hit him in the thigh,  slightly bending as he felt the burn. Tommy was still holding his hair. He pulled it to get the attention back again. "I always have to do what is best for you." The whip hit the floor as Tommy's hands embedded themselves into his hair. "Your life means more to me than it fucking means anything to you."

Arthur was not going to fucking cry in front of Tommy. The bastard did not deserve the satisfaction, but there was a slither of liquid, and Tommy did not want to waste a missed opportunity, he licked it away. "I can not do what you want, Tommy."

"So you say, but you have already done it Arthur so man up," Tommy said firmly. 

"How can you say it like that," He shuffled his feet. There was no good in thinking things could go back to how they were before. "Why can't this all mean nothing."

"This is not fucking nothing Arthur; this is me looking after you and showing you how much I care." Continually pushing, always pushing, Arthur was going to give in to him. 

"Tommy please." Arthur stepped back, trying to get Tommy to let him go, but he held firmly.

"We are going to go into the bathroom, get you cleaned up and take you to bed." Tommy's  brilliant  eyes flashed as he continued soothingly. "You have had a big day."

What was he meant to do, but nod along with Tommy Shelby, his word was the law. Arthur was going to have to learn a new way of life.

Tommy pulled Arthur by the hand; their hands enclosed as little children do; he could feel the strong pulling that Tommy was doing. "Come on, Arthur." 


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy had plenty of patience if need be. Suppose a plan was worth waiting for the payback. He would wait, especially when he knew what he was getting.

_ "Just as cunning as a shithouse rat." _ Words had never been so actual then these.

Arthur had a place, and Tommy would pigeonhole him into it, he had been waiting for a long time now. One does not lust after your own; one does not bathe the meat of the other with a hungry gaze, one does not caress muscles, one does not play with the forbidden fruit of another man. 

He had to be delicate; he had to be skilled, not wanting to spook this horse. Oh, and how he wanted to jump on Arthur's bare skin, how he wanted to rattle his bones. To get his brother to worship him like a God that he deserves to be. Arthur would pray to him, for more and for it to end.

If another man touched or looked at his brother like he did, Tommy would murder them. No other man could have him, never would his brother be willed into another man's arms, the mere thoughts drove him insane. He could never feel this way for another man.

Tommy Shelby was not an uphill gardener. He was merely taking what was rightfully his, what was laid out upon a plate before him. Like so many others, he sheltered and cared. Tommy took care of business for Arthur and so many other things, so what was one more to that list.

Arising early in the morning to find his brother sitting there naked by the window sill, his brother's pale skin was the whitewash of their dark existence. For once Tommy could enjoy the scene before him, there was no more need for calculating, leaning back against the doorway, sliding a cigarette in the side of his mouth and setting it alight. Yes, Tommy found himself enjoying this quite a lot.

But business waited for no man, exhaling and taking away his undivided gaze. "Remember we are going to need you today, Arthur."

"Right."

Tommy knew when he could hear that daydreamy far-away voice Arthur had when he did not want to be there. "Do not be late, right." He said with every ounce of authority; it was the slap that Arthur needed.

"I won't." He spat, there was that anger rising.

"Good." Tommy knew when to leave it, it was funny how everyone handled Arthur's temper.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur hated trudging through these muddy streets. To inform his highness that all went well tonight, heading back through familiar territory, storming into a narrowing shortcut, Arthur thought to himself about how nice this place would be for an ambush. To have a brutal fight and then to be left to bleed to death in the gutter. What would Tommy think of him?

_“Pathetic and weak!”_ Tommy would have scoffed.

Of course, they would avenge him; they would. Ada and John would miss him surely, but life moved on. Burn and forget, he thought there could be no harm in that. A lot of people chose that way of life. To mourn, miss and forget. 

Arthur had been playing it sly these last few weeks. Going everywhere and anywhere, but home. Even getting quite comfortable with a new girl, Arthur had been nothing but happy with that, having the proper attention from the opposite sex, was enough to make any man giddy.

Soon a troubled look came over him with the thought of what Tommy would do. If he found out about his new girl, Arthur could feel his hands growing sticky with nervousness. He would be alone with Tommy tonight; the thought was enough to make him worry.

Over a few weeks, everyone thought that the two brothers were having some dispute between themselves. The only thing that made the whole thing so unusual was Arthur’s silence. The man was an explosion, a ticking time bomb, any fight that happened between the two would be heard or well known by those closest to them. Arthur was livid that some of the boys had started some fucking rumours. Like anything to everything to Tommy catching him with a tranny, to being a tranny.

The three Shelby brothers were infuriated and having one Shelby on your ass was not wise, but three Shelby’s was a death wish. The rumours died down pretty quick, but the embarrassment was still raw in Arthur’s mind, there was that small collection of whispers saying it was his fault somehow. Tommy’s blues burned him at every turn. Waiting to pounds, wanting to strike, He was dreading it.

John had continued asking if he was alright. It was pride probably that led him to say the same thing every time that all was fine, even if he felt the onset of a heart attack. He would never tell John, and it was killing him. John hated being left out, especially by his older brothers, it was supposed to be the three of them always. It was so childish how John thought that they would still be with each other; even the war had not changed everything in the young man. It warmed Arthur’s heart, knowing that little Johnny boy was still his little man crying his eyes out because his brothers were asses for leaving him behind. Arthur always laughed at how he used to play that game but waited for John to catch up; he still would wait for John even to this day.

He lingers in the narrow walkway a bit longer almost hoping something would happen. All that happens to be there with him was the rain. He pulled up his collar tightly around his neck, puffing on his cigarette and shuffling on his way to see what Tommy was going to do. 


	20. Chapter 20

“I expected you earlier,” Tommy said with a piercing gaze as Arthur closed the office door.

  
Arthur’s eyes went straight to the floor; he could not lie his way out of a paper bag. If there was any part of their father in Tommy. It would be the twisting of facial features into disgust and disapproval. Tommy would do this because he knew how much it would trigger Arthur.

  
A scowl that could say a million words before a fist took its place. Tommy never needed violence, not as their father did. Tommy had words. Words made Tommy a more notorious man than their father ever would be. Maybe that was why their father had resented his second-born son. The foreseeing of a greater man than yourself would do that.

  
“Well, I’m fookin not.” Arthur seemed a little angry, on edge and fell silent quickly.

  
Tommy hummed in response. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, as though on the verge of standing up. His left hand laid upon a stack of papers on the solid oak desk and an empty glass in his right with a cigarette shoved between the digits. The crystal glass catching the dim lighting in the room was the only pretty thing in here. Tommy was considerably appealing to many, male and female, but only one was allowed to say so. The only way a male could get away with it was in-jokes or a broken face, but in truth, it was never a good time to open your mouth in front of Tommy on any day.

“I’ve got papers here. I want you to have a look at them.” Tapping the papers with his free hand. Tommy popped up from the chair and gestured more to the documents.

“Don’t you usually ask Polly or John to do that?” Arthur replied. He felt incredibly stupid for even saying so, they both knew that Tommy would not ask him to do any of the paperwork if they could give it to someone more capable. What was Tommy playing at now?

“It’s just looking. Polly and John are not here as you know.” Tommy ushered him over to the sturdy desk. “Tell me what you think?”

  
“Right.”Arthur sarcastically drawled the word out, Tommy did not give a damn about his reaction.

  
Tommy was pressing his thumb into Arthur's shoulder and leading him closer to the desk. Arthur had never been this close to him since they were children. It was too close. Tommy’s eyes were scanning his face waiting for eye contact, waiting to pounce, which was why Arthur avoided lifting his eyes from the papers before him. He was stalking Arthur’s every movement, every glance knew.

Thou Shall Not

The papers were nothing important, more or less the second draught of something that the family had agreed upon before. It was a trap. He had been stupid enough to fall for it. “What’s this really about Tom?” Arthur let the papers drop from his hands.

Tommy ashed his cigarette and stared Arthur right in the face. “Took you a bit to catch that one hmm.” Tommy brought his lips to Arthur’s mouth, a warm, hungry, wet kiss. Arthur did not respond. So Tommy kissed him again savagely, clasping Arthur close and holding him tight.

Arthur’s breath was shallow, and he could feel his lips beginning to swell, Tommy had not been gentle. He swallowed hard and tried to think, there was no way out anymore, and he knew that he had put himself in this position. Tommy pulled at him again as their lips met a third time. His tongue flowed into Arthur's mouth, taking charge, drawing his breath out.  
  
  
He could feel Tommy's erection pressing into his leg. He was fidgeting with Arthur’s pants. When the fabric hit the floor, and the cold air embraced his naked behind. He wondered just how much he could handle. Arthur knew that he had already snapped thanks to the war, but what would this do, only God knew, and he would know sooner or later.

Tommy spat on his hand. “Arthur, remember what I said before?” Tommy looked him dead in the eyes and spat again, Arthur watching the spit pool in the palm of his brother’s hand. 

Thou Shall Not

Doing it again, Tommy slowly let his saliva leave his mouth, opening the palm of his hand like a flower presenting itself to Arthur. His dick was hard. The hot sensation drove him nearly to the edge, but Tommy could wait. He would have Arthur quite literally in the palm of his hand soon.

"Look at me, Arthur."  
  
  


"No, don't." Arthur found he couldn't look at him. He could not do this, his eyes tightened, his body was closing down.

“Thou shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination. If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall be put to death; their blood is upon them."

“Come on now, Arthur. Show your little brother, some love." Tommy called. Arthur’s eyes shot open. Expecting Arthur Shelby Sr to be there leaning over them. All he saw was Tommy here with him in his office, now cupping his cock with long, strong fingers, liberally coated with spit. “I said that I would take care of things from now on. That includes you too.” Fingers began stroking gently, cupping his bollocks, thumbs circling at the crease between groin and thigh.

Arthur held in a helpless sound, but Tommy grinned, he had Arthur at his whim. “Daddy knows what is best,” Tommy said. “Don’t I?” his spare hand grabbed Arthur’s ass cheek and gave it some grip. “Don’t I?”

Arthur's face went sour like he did before losing his temper. Tommy released his grip slowly; the bastard was still grinning.

**Crack!**

Arthur was in fucking shock. His little brother had smacked his ass hard enough to leave a red mark. “All you have to do is say it.” Tommy stared at Arthur, moving his hands once again between the groin and thigh.

  
Arthur did not move or say anything. The cold soon replaced the warmth on his flesh. Tommy looked down at Arthur’s hard cock, that had been his doing. Making his brother look as pale as a ghost and as hard as a door.

“Say it, and I’ll make things better,” Tommy ordered.

“No!”

“Hmm, resistance,” Tommy muttered. “Well, you would not be Arthur fucking Shelby if you weren’t stubborn.” Tommy spat slowly again; they watched it hit the head of Arthur’s cock and slide off onto the floor. “Don’t you clean that off!” He pointed his dirty hand at Arthur’s face. “We are going home, and you are going to leave that there like the good little boy that you are.”

Tommy walked away to grab his coat as Arthur put his pants back in place, Arthur was sure that Tommy was going to be in his bed tonight and every night after that. He was dreading it; there was nowhere to hide anymore. Tommy handed him his coat and pointed at the office door, the bastard had been touching everything with his filthy hand and did not seem to give a damn about it. Maybe Polly was right when she had said that Tommy did things to piss her off. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do anything with anyone, it is 100% conversation and consent.  
> Do's and don'ts, sticking to them.  
> Not just doing it, plaining it together, 100% more fun.  
> 100% do your research beforehand, and porn is not your teacher!!!  
> If they don't want too, that is fine.  
> Talk about it, maybe make a compromise or ask about open your relationship to find others who will.  
> If they still are not into it, leave it or end it.  
> If you need to do it, fulfil your desires.  
> Wear PROTECTION!!!!!
> 
> https://www.shamelesssex.com/  
> https://www.omgyes.com/
> 
> Must-reads  
> Come as you are by Emily Nagoski Ph D  
> Beyond the pill by Dr Jolene Brighten  
> http://wednesdaymartin.com/books/untrue/ good book  
> The Ethical Slut by Dossie Easton
> 
> IF you are going to go there  
> FIRST EDITION OF THE HISTORY & ARTS OF THE DOMINATRIX  
> by Anne O Nomis
> 
> Watch on youtube:  
> sexplanations  
> Come Curious  
> Watts The Safeword


End file.
